Omitidos: Emmett e Rosalie
by ThatyDel
Summary: Quando Emmett e Rose se encontram. Pequena fluff do casal que não tem no livro. Omitidos 3! LAST CHAP. ON!
1. Chapter 1

1935 – Tennessee

- Vamos lá, McCarty, não precisa ter medo, eles nem mordem.

- É, mas só se você atirar neles primeiro.

Os dois riram alto.

Emmett fechou a cara. Ah, o que não daria para dar um soco, só um, na cara desses dois idiotas.

Segurando a espingarda com mais força entre suas mãos grandes e fortes, Emmett deu as costas a eles e continuou se esgueirando pela floresta, fria naquela manhã de primavera. Aos poucos, enquanto se distanciava, os risos foram se tornando mais baixos, até que tudo que ele pôde ouvir era o som dos galhos quebrando sob seu próprio peso.

Uma parte de sua mente ainda discutia com aqueles dois, seus supostos "amigos". Emmett vinha de uma família rica, e John e Richard MacDougal eram os filhos gêmeos dos amigos de seus pais, os donos do maior banco do sul dos Estados Unidos, mais precisamente de Atlanta, Georgia. Um ano mais novo, ele crescera vítima de suas armações, e agora essa: caçar ursos nas montanhas do Tennesse.

Não que a idéia não lhe agradasse. Caçar era seu esporte preferido, e a injeção de adrenalina era o que mais o animavam. No entanto, todos sabiam o quão perigoso era aquela região, a mata era tão fechada e grande que se perder era incrivelmente fácil, e ainda era começo da primavera, portanto os ursos estariam saindo da hibernação, mais irritáveis.

Mas uma outra parte de sua mente notou algo que fez seus pêlos se arrepiarem. Não havia som algum. Nenhum canto de pássaro, e nem o som de outros animais. Como se houvesse um caçador lá, mas não um com uma espingarda; um caçador que até os menores animais temem; muito mais perigoso...

Emmett parou e olhou em volta. Não via nada além de árvores e mato, em todos os lados. Ele então ouviu o som de um pequeno galho sendo partido, e rapidamente se virou.

Ele devia ter mais de dois metros de altura. Emmett apertou mais a espingarda e a apontou para o enorme urso marrom a sua frente, que estava ereto, apoiado somente nas patas traseiras, pronto para atacar.

E ele assim fez. Com um rugido, jogou-se para frente, sem temer a arma apontada para seu peito. Emmett puxou rápido o gatilho, porém ele falhou. O urso caiu sobre seu corpo, e cravou seus dentes fortes na carne macia do seu pescoço. Emmett lutou, usando toda sua força contra o animal, até que conseguiu puxar a arma. Mas era uma luta desigual; mesmo tendo um porte bem grande para sua idade, aquele urso era bem maior, e mais forte.

Depois de várias mordidas e arranhões, a incrível fera o abocanhou. Emmett lutava para destravar a espingarda, sua única chance de sobrevivência. O urso o ergueu, e então o jogou contra uma grande rocha áspera. Ele sentiu as costas arderem, e o sangue jorrar das inúmeras feridas. Quando sua arma bateu no chão da floresta houve um crack. Com a esperança renovada, Emmett levantou aquele braço, porém uma onda de dor rasgou pelo seu corpo. Estava quebrado, e o urso já estava voltando para terminar o que começara.

Usando as sobras de energia que ainda tinha, ergueu o braço, fazendo uma careta de dor, e puxou o gatinho. O animal urrou, o sangue jorrando de seu peito. Emmett errara seu coração por pouco, porém foi o suficiente para afastar a fera.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele sorriu vitorioso. Estava vivo! Ele sobrevivera ao ataque de um urso, e dos maiores! Mas então a realidade foi chegando; ele estava no meio da floresta, perdido, e terrivelmente ferido. E com a realidade, veio a dor, arrasando seu corpo, e de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

**Eeee, omitidos 3!! finalmente parei para fazer essa história. Espero que vocês gostem. Essa eu acho que vai ser a maior das 3... **

**Bem, me deixem Reviews pra eu saebr se estão gostando, e também para me incentivar a escrever mais...**

**Bjs e leiam minha outras fics também, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

2 anos antes - Rochester, Nova York

- Volte quando quiser, Rose. O Henry adora suas visitas, não é amor? – Vera segurou na pequena mãozinha do seu bebê, que estava todo sorrisos e covinhas.

- Claro – o marido dela ajuntou, passando seu braço ao redor da fina cintura dela – adoramos ter você aqui.

Rosalie limitou-se a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça, já com os pés fora da pequena casa onde viviam sua antiga amiga de infância e o marido dela. Um verdadeiro escândalo para a época. Algo que Rosalie nunca faria, renunciar a tudo, dinheiro, uma casa grande ricamente mobilhada onde outras pessoas limpariam e cozinhariam para ela.

E agora isso iria acontecer, mesmo. Rosalie pensou feliz em seu futuro com Royce King Segundo, filho do dono do banco onde seu pai trabalhava, e de praticamente todos os negócios bem sucedidos da cidade. E rico. Incrivelmente rico e bonito. O futuro não poderia ser melhor. Era tudo que ela tinha desejado a vida inteira.

- Tem certeza de que não prefere ligar para o seu pai vir lhe buscar? Já está escuro.

- Não, isso não é necessário, minha casa fica perto, é um caminho bem curto. – Rosalie apressou-se a dizer. Então, com um aceno, foi se afastando da simples casa que um carpinteiro podia pagar.

Mas não foi rápida o suficiente para não vê-lo se inclinar na direção dela, e beijá-la carinhosamente na bochecha. Rosalie virou a cabeça e continuou andando. Fora era um beijo tão doce... Royce nunca a beijava assim...

"Bobagem" ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Royce é meu príncipe, e um dia será rei, e eu, sua rainha" Ela olhou distraidamente para as lâmpadas da cidade, já acessas. Era mesmo tarde. Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Também estava frio. Apertando mais o casaco contra os ombros, Rose deixou sua mente vagar. O casamento seria em apenas uma semana, na enorme propriedade dos King ao ar livre. No entanto, com esse frio seria impossível. Mas não era o casamento que ela queria, em um lugar fechado. Ela queria um casamento enorme, todo florido, onde a cidade toda pudesse vê-la e admirá-la.

A apenas algumas quadras de sua casa, ela os ouviu. Uma corja de homens bêbados embaixo de uma lâmpada quebrada na rua, rindo alto. Rose se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Devia ter ligado para seu pai acompanhá-la até em casa, mas o caminho era tão curto...

- Rose! – um dos bêbados chamou, enquanto os outros riam estupidamente.

Rosalie piscou, e os observou melhor. Não tinha percebido o quanto estavam tão bem vestidos. E então ela o identificou. Era Royce com alguns outros amigos, filhos de outros homens ricos.

- Aqui está a minha Rose! – Royce disse, rindo estupidamente com os amigos. - Você está atrasada. Nós estamos com frio, por causa do tempo que você nos fez esperar.

Ele estava completamente bêbado. Rose se assustou. Jamais o vira assim antes. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de champanhe, mas não que ele gostava de algo mais forte.

Royce avançou até ela, agarrando-a pelo braço. - O que eu te disse, John – ele gritou alegremente - Ela não é mais adorável do que os seus pêssegos de Geórgia?

Rose olhou para o homem chamado John. Ele era bronzeado do sol e tinha cabelos negros. Ele a olhou de volta, mas como se ela fosse um cavalo que ele estivesse comprando, não uma dama, a mais bonita da cidade.

- É difícil dizer - ele disse lentamente. - Ela está toda coberta. - Todos eles riram alto.

De repente, Royce arrancou o casaco dos ombros dela com força, arrancando fora os botões, que caíram e se espalharam pela rua.

- Mostre a ele como você é, Rose! - Ele riu de novo, e então arrancou o chapéu dela, fazendo-a chorar de dor já que os broches estavam presos nas raízes dos seus cabelos. Para seu espanto, ele pareceram gostar disso, do som de sua dor...

O resto passou como um flesh. Ela sentiu as mãos daqueles cinco homens arrancando o resto de suas roupas. Ela nada pôde fazer nada para impedi-los; tudo que ela podia fazer era ficar quieta, e esperar que aquilo acabasse. Rose fechou os olhos, com nojo de tudo aquilo. Com o passar do tempo, o nojo deu lugar a raiva, ela queria matar cada um deles, com suas próprias mãos.

No fim, ele a deixaram lá, no meio da rua, pensando que ela estava morta. Rosalie ainda podia ouvi-los rindo enquanto seguiam pela rua deserta, tropeçando.

- Ha ha, agora Royce ficou sem sua noivinha.

- Ele vai ter é que achar uma nova!

- Mas antes, tenho que aprender a ter paciência – E assim, todos eles riram, sem se preocupar se o que fizeram teria alguma conseqüência.

Rose ficou lá, esperando para morrer na rua. O vendo frio passava pelo seu corpo nu, mas ela mal se importou. Estava sentindo tanta dor, mais do que jamais sentira na vida. A neve começou a cair, e ela desistiu, esperando pela morte, que nunca chegava. Queria que acabasse logo, que a dor passasse logo.

**2º capítulo. Eu disse que seria uma história longa. Ainda faltam vários capítulos.**

**Continuem mandando reviews.**

**Bjinhos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle estava satisfeito. Conseguira salvar duas crianças que caíram num poço e ficaram seriamente machucadas.

E agora que Edward tinha voltado do seu tempo de 'rebelde', nada poderia abalar sua noite.

Caminhando alegremente pelas ruas vazias de Rochester, ele olhou para o céu, negro, porém milhares de estrelas podiam ser vistas, assim como a lua, cheia e brilhante. Estava uma noite realmente agradável, fresca em sua pele de vampiro, mas devia estar bem gelado para os humanos. Um vento leve passou e os primeiros flocos de neve caíram sobre seu rosto, sem derreter. Contudo Carlisle não prestou atenção nisso. Quando o vento passou, sua garganta ardeu de sede. Sede de sangue humano.

Num momento de distração, ele deixou o monstro que vivia em seu interior sair por um instante, mas o guardou outra vez, como aprendera a fazer em seus trezentos anos de vida. Havia alguém sangrando, e não estava muito longe. Talvez só a algumas quadras...

Virando a cabeça para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando, Carlisle correu com sua velocidade de vampiro, seguindo o cheiro.

E então ele a viu.

Estava jogada no chão, bem embaixo de uma lâmpada de rua quebrada, escondida o suficiente para nenhum humano vê-la, mas Carlisle não teve dificuldades em avaliar seu estado.

Vários arranhões e hematomas pelo corpo todo, o sangue vermelho escuro saindo pelo nariz, boca, e principalmente entre suas pernas. Era fácil saber o que acontecera com a bela Rosalie Hale. Por um instante ele duvidou de quem eram os verdadeiros monstros ali...

Lentamente, ele se aproximou e começou a trabalhar nela, tentando salvar sua vida. Mas não demorou muito para perceber que ela não tinha muitas chances. Seus ferimentos eram realmente graves e profundos. Talvez ele conseguisse salvá-la no hospital. Era sua melhor chance.

No entanto...

"Edward"

Para Carlisle, ter Esme foi como ter uma razão para viver nessa nova vida. O que uma companheira não poderia fazer pelo seu único filho, pois era assim que ele se sentia com relação a Edward. Só ele sabia o que era vagar durante décadas completamente sozinho. E essa era a última coisa que ele queria para Edward.

Carlisle tinha que pensar rápido. O veneno vampiro fazia milagres, mas ele nunca vira isso trazer alguém de volta a vida.

Passando os braços em volta dela, ele a ergueu do chão e correu com ela em seus braços, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Carlisle a depositou em sua própria cama, e com uma leve hesitação, ele a mordeu no pescoço.

Estava feito. Agora só restava esperar.

* * *

Quando os dentes afiados do Dr. Cullen rasgaram sua carne, Rosalie gritou. O que ele estava fazendo? Machucando-a mais?

Então a dor aumento, queimando seu corpo inteiro, insuportável. Ela abriu os olhos e começou a berrar de tanta dor, muito mais do que ela sentira com aqueles homens. Incomparável. Ela preferia mil vezes a morte do que sentir aquilo por mais um segundo.

Ela olhou em volta, fazendo caretas de dor, e encontrou com o Dr. Cullen ao lado dela. Ele tinha que fazer algo, não podia deixá-la sofrendo assim.

- Me mate, por favor! – ela implorou com a voz rouca, mas não conseguiu fazer mais do que isso, pois a dor intensa a fez berrar novamente.

Rose pôde ouvir a porta do quarto onde estava se abrir, e duas pessoas entraram por ela. Era a mulher do Dr. Cullen, Esme, e seu irmão, Edward. Ambos incrivelmente brancos e belos. Antigamente ela costumava ter raiva deles, por serem mais bonitos do que ela. Mas tudo isso não importava mais, não com aquele fogo consumindo cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Rosalie implorou para eles a matarem também, porém eles não fizeram nada além de olhá-la espantados, e depois para Carlisle, com algo que lhe pareceu raiva.

Este então se sentou numa cadeira próxima à cama, e segurou sua mão. Rose sentiu como sua pele era fria e dura, e não conseguiu evitar apertá-la com todas as forças, devido à dor. No entanto, ele não demonstrou ter percebido seu gesto.

- Rosalie, eu sinto muito. Mas confie em mim, essa dor vai passar. – ele piscou e trocou olhares com Edward e Esme. – Eu... todos nós somos vampiros. E eu tive que transformá-la em vampiro também, para salvar sua vida. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por isso. Me desculpe! – ele completou quando ela gritou outra vez.

Só parte de sua mente ouvia o que Carlisle dizia. E mesmo assim, ela achou que ele fosse louco. Afinal, vampiros não existiam.

Rosalie gritou até perceber que isso não adiantava nada. Não diminuía a dor, e só fazia Carlisle se desculpar sem parar.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo. A dor não diminuía e ela nem tinha mais a mão do doutor para apertar. Ele estava muito ocupado, discutindo com seu cunhado.

- No que você estava pensando, Carlisle? - Edward disse. - Rosalie Hale?

Isso a irritou. Ele disse seu nome como se houvesse algo errada com ela.

- Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la morrer - Carlisle respondeu baixinho. - Foi demais – horrível demais, muito desperdício.

- Eu sei, - Edward disse desinteressado.

- Era desperdício demais. Eu não podia abandoná-la – Carlisle repetiu em um sussurro.

- É claro que você não podia - Esme concordou.

- Pessoas morrem o tempo todo - Edward o lembrou, a voz dura. - No entanto, você não acha que ela é um pouco reconhecível demais? Os King vão fazer uma enorme procura – não que alguém suspeite daquele demônio – ele rugiu.

"Eles sabem!" Ela quase gritou de alegria. "Pelo menos alguém sabe que ele é o culpado!" o sentimento de matá-lo e a seus amigos com as suas próprias mãos nunca a abandonou.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu algo mudar. Ela já podia se concentrar no que eles estavam dizendo, e sentia que o fogo abandonava as pontas dos meus dedos.

- O que nós vamos fazer com ela? - Edward disse, soando enojado.

Carlisle suspirou. - Isso depende dela, é claro. Ela pode querer seguir seu próprio caminho.

"O que? Sozinha?!" Rose pensou aterrorizada. Não havia volta, sua vida estava acaba. O que ela faria sozinha?

Mais algum tempo se passou, até que o impossível aconteceu. A dor saiu da maior parte do seu corpo, mas se isolou em seu coração, crescendo tanto que ele começou a bater rápido, muito rápido. Até que pareceu explodir em chamar, e depois parou. Nada. Mais nenhum batimento. Ela estava morta. Só que não estava. Ela ainda podia sentir seu corpo, frio e duro como pedra. Lentamente ela se levantou da cama e percebeu que alguém jogara uma manta sobre ela. Erguendo a cabeça, Rose pôde ver três pares de olhos virados para ela.

Carlisle se sentou de novo, nivelando sua cabeça com a dela, e lhe explicou tudo outra vez. Mas ela já acreditava nele, agora que podia sentir a dureza de sua pele, e a ardência na garganta. Eles lhe deram um espelho, e a primeira coisa que viu foram seus olhos vermelhos como sangue, amedrontando-a. Eles seguiram, observando o resto de seu rosto, e o que viu a fez se sentir bem melhor: seu novo rosto era a coisa mais linda que ela já vira na vida.

**eee, só faltam 2 capítulos! esperam q vcs estejam gostando!**

**e não esqueçam dos meus Reviews, ok??**

**bjjjsss!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1935 – Appalachia

Rosalie ainda sentia sede, mas depois de dois cervos e um urso, já se sentia bem melhor. Sua garganta ainda ardia quando pensava no cheiro de sangue humano, mas por enquanto bastava. Já podia voltar para a casa que compartilhava com Carlisle, Esme e Edward e conviver com os humanos normalmente, mesmo tendo só dois anos como vampira. Controlar a sede se tornara bem mais fácil.

Desviando das árvores, foi seguindo o perfume de seu novo irmão que ainda caçava mais ao norte, quando sentiu o cheiro de um animal ferido. Um urso. Seu coração estava batendo devagar; ele estava morrendo e ela pôde identificar o cheiro de pólvora no ar. Deveria haver caçadores por perto...

E havia. Além do urso, um coração humano batia. Rose tentou recuar, mas não conseguiu; já estava impregnada com o cheiro de seu sangue.

É claro que não haveria problemas. Era só um humano, ferido e sozinho no meio da floresta; Carlisle não podia crucificá-la por isso, afinal até mesmo Esme e Edward tinham sucumbido ao sangue humano.

Mas só uma parte em sua mente pensou em tudo isso. Uma outra parte bem maior fora dominada pela fera, sedenta e ansiosa.

Correndo como jamais correra antes, Rosalie seguiu o odor inebriante, até encontrar seu dono. Seus olhos, mais precisos do que os de águia, pousaram na solitária figura caida no chão da floresta, sangrando das inúmeras feridas provocadas por dentes e garras afiadas.

Rose preparou-se para atacar e pulou sobre o corpo imóvel, segurando-o pelos ombros, pronta para mordê-lo no pescoço, quando ela o viu realmente.

Desacordado, sua expressão estava serena e seus cachos negros caiam desajeitadamente sobre seu rosto. Ele parecia tão calmo, como se não sentisse dor. E tão ingênuo, principalmente para um adulto.

Rose piscou. A fera voltou tão rápido para dentro dela que a deixou zonza.

* * *

Emmett abriu os olhos num instante de lucidez, e com a visão ainda nublada, viu o rosto de uma mulher, adornado com cabelos loiros e angelicais, esvoaçantes. Seus traços eram perfeitos e sua pele branca, pálida. Era o rosto mais lindo que ele já vira. Era o rosto do seu anjo, que viera para levá-lo ao céu.

Emmett sorriu. Nunca pensara que a morte fosse tão doce assim...

Uma pontada de dor mudou seu sorriso para uma careta, até que ele percebeu que ela o estava levanto, voando por entre as árvores, subindo cada vez mais alto...

* * *

Ela não podia deixá-lo. Muito menos matá-lo. Ele possuía aqueles mesmos cachinhos, e as covinhas que ela tanto contemplara no rosto do pequeno Henry.

Rosalie sentia que precisava ajudá-lo, não importava como.

E assim ela o carregou até Carlisle, segurando a respiração. Mais de cem quilômetros os separavam, mas Rose não se importou.

O cheiro do sangue dele ainda inebriava seus sentidos, sua garganta ardia mais do que nunca, porém ela seguiu em frente, armada com uma força sobrenatural que nunca pensou possuir.

A viagem não demorou muito, e quando chegou, Carlisle já a estava esperando na porta.

- Eu senti o cheiro – ele explicou, pegando o corpo dos braços dela. – Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

- Por favor, Carlisle! – Rose sentia pontadas nos olhos, como se estivesse chorando. – Não o deixe morrer.

Carlisle não respondeu, simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e correu com ele, para um lugar em que não sentiriam o cheiro do sangue e nem ouviriam os gritos.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo! espero que voces estajam gostando da minha fic.**

**E eu peço mais uma vez: me deixem Reviews, ok? eu adoro todos os recadinhos que vocês me deixam!!**

**bjs amores, e esperem as cenas no p´roximo capítulo: a vingança da Rose!!**


	5. Chapter 5

- Você entendeu, Emmett?

O grande e musculoso recém-nascido não respondeu, continuou com a cabeça baixa.

- Emmett? – Carlisle tentou de novo. – Você me ouviu? Tivermos que transformá-lo em um de nós. Eu sei que isso foi errado, e que você provavelmente está nos odiando agora-

- Odiando? Por quê? – ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para o jovem e loiro vampiro à sua frente e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu nunca me senti melhor em toda a minha vida. – ele se virou para Rosalie, que estava parada na porta, olhando-o fixamente.

Emmett avançou até ela e pegou sua mão.

- Obrigado, meu anjo – ele beijou a mão dela suavemente – se não fosse por você, eu estaria morto agora.

- Mas essa vida é pior – Rosalie não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ela odiava tanto ser vampiro, passar o resto da eternidade e nunca mais poder ter aquilo que mais desejava, filhos, marido, uma casa rica e grande só para ela... – pior do que morrer...

Emmett abaixou os olhos, pensativo. Então ele a olhou novamente, aquele rosto lindo e perfeito de sua salvadora, com quem ele sonhara a vida toda, mas nunca encontrara...

- Depende do seu ponto de vista. – Ele deu um sorriso torto que teria feito o coração dela pular dentro do peito, se ele ainda batesse. – Eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – Emmett se abaixou, passando os braços fortes ao redor dela e a ergueu com extrema facilidade, como se ela não pesasse mais do que uma folha de papel.

- Emmett! Pare! – Rose pediu rindo. Ele assim o fez, mas continuou abraçando-a.

- Você realmente não está bravo conosco? – Carlisle perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ta brincando? – Emmett se virou para o vampiro loiro – É a coisa mais incrível que já me aconteceu. Em todos os sentidos. – Ele completou, voltando a olhar nos olhos cor de ouro derretido de Rosalie. Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos dele, descendo até sua boca, prestando atenção a cada movimento que ela fazia enquanto ele falava, preza numa espécie de magia que inibia os seus sentidos.

- Agora, o que mais posso fazer com isso? – Emmett perguntou, levantando a mão em punho e quebrando o feitiço.

* * *

- Espera. – Rosalie sussurrou, a voz rouca. Os beijos dele em seu pescoço, descendo... – Emmett – Ela pediu de novo quando suas costas bateram com força contra a parede, fazendo a casa toda tremer.

Emmett levantou a cabeça e apoiou sua testa contra a dela, o ar entrando e saindo de sua boca rapidamente.

Ele ainda tinha os braços ao redor dela, quentes, queimando-a onde suas peles se tocavam. O doce cheiro do hálito dele fez sua cabeça rolar, pesada sobre os ombros. Emmett a atacou, arranhando e mordendo seu pescoço nu com voracidade, enviando choques por sua coluna.

Rose sentiu uma necessidade intensa, que jamais imaginara possível sentir. E antes que se desse conta, suas roupas já estavam rasgadas e jogadas no chão. Ela estava completamente nua nos braços dele, mas não deixaria que a situação ficasse assim por mais tempo; suas mãos puxaram com força a camisa dele, e depois as calças, ao que Emmett respondeu com um rosnado do fundo da garganta e a levantou, facilmente, e a levou até o sofá.

Com uma prece silenciosa, Rose agradeceu que não havia mais ninguém em casa, enquanto ainda trocavam carícias, e Emmett deitava sobre o corpo dela.

Ele a penetrou sussurrando seu nome. Não era como da primeira vez, com aqueles homens nojentos sobre ela. Era mil vezes melhor, lançando espasmos de prazer pelo seu corpo todo. E quando ele se moveu, o prazer aumentou. Ela ouviu em crec de algo se quebrando, mas não conseguiu registrar bem, pois tudo a sua volta girava. Os movimentos dele se tornaram mais exigentes, obrigando-a a ir ao encontro dele todas as vezes, instintivamente apertando-o contra si.

De repente, algo que crescia dentro ela explodiu e a envolveu numa intensa sensação de prazer. Rosalie gritou e se agarrou a Emmett com todas as suas forças, a unica coisa estável naquele redemoinho vertiginoso. Entre rugidos e gemidos, o corpo exausto de Emmett caiu sobre o seu, ambos banhados de suor.

Os dois assim permaneceram, ofegantes, até que Rose teve a consciência de que deveria dizer algo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Ela resolveu então passar seus braços ao redor dos ombros largos e fortes dele, abraçando-o de leve. Emmett finalmente tirou seu rosto do pescoço dela, onde estivera repousando, e passou seus olhos pelo rosto lindo dela, memorizando cada curva, cada centímetro do seu anjo. Ela pareia cansada, e feliz. Era isso que ele queria. Fazê-la feliz acima de tudo. Ele abaixou-se então e a beijou carinhosamente, sem o desespero de segundos atrás. Ela retribuiu, porém, na metade do beijo ela o empurrou para longe do seu corpo.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – ela perguntou, olhando para o lado, onde pedaços de um sofá estavam jogados.

- Ops – Emmett murmurou. Eles haviam destruído aquele sofá completamente; o encosto estava quebrado ao meio, e a 3 metros de distância, e os 4 pequenos e delicados pés de madeira ricamente esculpidos, tinham sido reduzidos a pó.

A única parte ainda inteira paria o estofado, onde eles estavam deitados.

- Esse é o sofá preferido da Esme! – Disse Rose, se levantando. – Ou era. Estamos mortos!

- Já a um bom tempo... – Ele a envolveu com os braços.

- Muito engraçado, Emmett. – Seu rosto estava duro, porém mesmo assim ele sorriu.

- Relaxe, querida – Ele disse, puxando o corpo nu dela para mais perto do seu. - Compramos outro idêntico para Esme.

- Não fazem mais desses, Emmett.

- Bom – ele coçou a cabeça – É, estamos mesmo mortos.

* * *

**Ei gente, desculpe a demora**

**Esse capítulo não é o ultimo, como eu havia planejado, mas resolvi colocar um a mais depois de uma sugestão.**

**Realmente, um lemon deles dois não podia faltar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, e me deixem muitos reviews!**

**bjs!!**


	6. Chapter 6

- Algo especial no jornal hoje, Carlisle?

- Como se você precisasse perguntar...

- Eu só posso saber se você pensar nisso. – Edward se defendeu. – Ah, certo.

- É, só isso. – Carlisle dobrou o jornal e o jogou de lado.

- Acha que ela devia saber?

- Rosalie já passou por coisas de mais. Deixe-a ter sua lua de mel sossegada.

Edward reagiu à palavra 'lua de mel'. Era no que aqueles dois estavam pensando durante a cerimônia toda, e foi por isso que ele saiu de lá quase correndo.

- Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai descobrir, Carlisle.

- Não numa ilha na América do Sul.

Edward sorriu.

- Você vai mesmo dar uma ilha de presente de casamento para Esme?

- Vou sim. E já até a comprei.

- Comprou o que, Carlisle? – Rosalie perguntou animada, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele.

- O presente de casamento para Esme. Uma pequena ilha brasileira. Nós já conversamos, e ela insistiu que vocês passem a lua de mel lá.

Os olhos da Rose brilharam.

- Jura!

- Já tem tudo pronto, uma casa enorme, e as passagens do cruzeiro.

- Cruzeiro? Para onde? – Emmett perguntou, colocando as cinco malas que carregava no chão.

- Para o Rio de Janeiro. De lá, vocês pegam um barco menor até a ilha. – Carlisle tirou dois pedaços de papel do bolso e os entregou para Emmett. – Os bilhetes. O navio sai ainda hoje. Se vocês tomarem cuidado, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Legal!

Edward rolou os olhos.

- Por favor, não quando eu estou aqui!

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas parou. Rosalie tinha esticado a mão até o jornal, em cima da mesa.

- Ah, querida, eu ainda não terminei de ler. – Carlisle tentou impedi-la e pegar o jornal de volta, antes que fosse tarde.

- Não, eu quero dar uma olhada no que vamos perder. – ela disse, sorrindo e abrindo o jornal.

Carlisle trocou olhares com Edward. Não tinha nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Rosalie foi folheando o jornal até a parte que ela mais gostava: fofocas. Foi quando seus olhos pousaram numa foto dele. Royce King estava de terno, muito bem arrumado, e enlaçava a cintura de uma bela mulher, loira, com um vestido branco. Rosalie não precisou ler a manchete para saber do que se tratava._ "Então ele finalmente aprendeu a ter paciência."_

O ódio cresceu dentro do seu peito, e o animal em que ela se transformara começou a rosnar.

- Rosie, o que foi? – Emmett chegou até ela, passando suas mãos pelos seus ombros. – Rosie?

Ela amassou o papel em fúria, e rapidamente ele virou um punhado de pó.

- Nós não vamos viajar para lugar nenhum! – Ela disse, entre dentes. – Eles vão me pagar pelo que me fizeram! Todos eles!!

- Eles quem, Rose? – Emmett pediu, preocupado. Jamais a vira assim.

- Eles, que tiraram a minha vida e o meu futuro de mim. – Ela se virou para Carlisle e Edward. – Eu vou pegá-los. Um por um. Mas o Royce vai ser o último. Ele vai ver todos os amiguinhos dele morrerem, e vai esperar pela sua vez.

- Rose, você sabe que eu não gosto disso, de vinganças ou violência. Seria melhor chamar a polícia. Deixar isso com as autoridades...

- Por favor Carlisle! Você tem mais de 200 anos! Já devia saber que gente como Royce King nunca vai para a cadeia. A família dele é poderosa de mais. Não, esse é o único jeito de fazê-lo pagar.

Carlisle suspirou. Ela estava certa.

* * *

O primeiro fora fácil. Ele estava numa viagem de caça. Rose esperou em cima de uma árvore até que ele ficasse sozinho, e quando passou por baixo, ela envolveu seu pescoço com os pés, e o quebrou. Ela esganou o segundo e o terceiro. O último estava em sua mansão, na cama com mais duas mulheres. Rose as ignorou; ela só queria matar aquele humano nojento. Ela entrou pela janela, e o segurou pelo pescoço. Ele acordou, pronto para gritar, porém despencou todos os 3 andares e acabou espatifado no chão de concreto.

Tudo para não derramar o sangue deles. Ela não agüentaria sentir cheiro de sangue humano e não atacar. E a ultima coisa que ela queria era o sangue deles dentro dela.

Mas ainda faltava um. Royce. Só o nome já a deixava irritada. Queria que ele sentisse a dor que ela sentiu. Queria fazê-lo sofrer, assustá-lo. Por isso o deixou por ultimo. Ele veria nos jornais as mortes de seus amigos, e então saberia o que estava prestes a acontecer com ele.

Rosalie sorriu enquanto pensava nisso. A sua vingança estava perto, muito perto.

Ela olhou para a lua cheia no céu; todas as lojas já deviam estar fechadas. Não demorou nem 2 segundos para invadir aquela loja. Ela já estivera lá; foi onde mandou fazer seu vestido de noiva, de seda pura, e com uma calda de quase dois metros. Era lindo. E agora, ninguém mais o usaria. Por um instante Rose parou, tomada pela tristeza. Mas então veio a raiva. Royce era o culpado disso. Ele havia destruído sua vida, e ela o faria sofrer. Mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

Rose pegou o primeiro vestido branco que viu, e correu pra fora da loja. Ela o vestiu enquanto corria até a casa dele. Era uma mansão enorme, quase um castelo. Podia sentir o cheiro dele e o seguiu até uma espécie de quarto, guardado por dois homens armados. O cheiro dele vinha pelas frestas da porta.

Ela não queria matar mais nenhum humano, além do Royce, mas não teve escolha. Eles atiraram nela quando a viram, apavorados por ver uma mulher incrivelmente linda vestida de noiva se pendurando no teto, e rosnando. Porém as balas não surtiram efeito algum, e Rose atacou, quebrando os pescoços dos dois guardas. Não levou mais do que um segundo. Ninguém a impediria de ter a sua vingança.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela socou a porta. Não foi difícil, mas ela era bem grossa, como as de um cofre de banco. Rápido e facilmente, foi removendo o metal, até ficar um buraco onde ela conseguisse passar. Ela se viu num pequeno quarto sem janelas, quando alguém gritou. Rose se virou, e ele estava ali, encolhido no canto do quarto, gritando para a figura que arrancara uma porta grossa de metal somente com as mãos.

Ela sorriu e deixou que ele visse o seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a reconheceu. E ele gritou novamente.

- Olá Royce, quanto tempo. – Rosalie chegou mais perto dele, que se contorceu de puro pavor. – Dá última vez em que nos vimos você estava rindo, contente por ter me apresentado aos seus amiguinhos, não é? O que é que mudou? Oh, é claro, você soube que eles foram assassinados, não é? Deve ter ficado com medo de ser o próximo. Por isso toda aquela segurança – Ela se aproximou mas ainda. – Mas eu vou te contar um segredinho. Promete que não conta pra ninguém? – Rose abaixou a voz para um sussurro. – Fui eu que os matei.

Royce gritou, apavorado, e tentou fugir, engatinhando.

Patético, Rose pensou, e o segurou pelo tornozelo. Ele nunca conseguiria se soltar.

- Mas tem uma coisa que você deve saber antes de eu te matar. – Ela o puxou para que ele visse seu rosto. A última coisa que ele veria. – Quando vocês me deixaram lá para morrer, rindo e pensando que nunca seriam punidos pelo que fizeram, estavam muito enganados. Eu voltei para me vingar, e fazer você desejar nunca ter me conhecido.

Dessa vez estava mais fácil. Ela sentia o cheiro do sangue dele, inundado com adrenalina e medo, mas conseguiu se controlar.

Royce gritava sem parar, desesperado. Rose queria que doesse; tinha que fazer aquilo de vagar. Ela colocou as mãos calmamente no pescoço dele, e começou a apertar, não com muita força.

Mas não era o bastante. Ele tinha que sofrer mais.

Uma idéia maligna passou por sua mente. Sem soltar o pescoço, ela chutou com força entre as pernas dele. Um barulho alto de algo quebrando, e Royce berrou de dor. Rosalie não o matou imediatamente, queria que ele sentisse aquilo um pouco mais. Então o esganou.

Satisfeita, ela deixou o corpo sem vida do homem que arruinara a sua vida, e fez o caminho de volta para casa. Ela só não se arrependia de tudo o que acontecera, por causa do Emmett. Ele foi a única coisa boa desde aquele dia. Mas ela nunca vai conseguir seus sonhos de volta. Ela nunca vai conseguir envelhecer ao lado dele, vendo os netos brincando no jardim. Nunca haverá mais do que eles dois.

Mas agora ela não queria pensar nisso. Emmett a estava esperando. Só queria ir para a lua de mel maravilhosa com o homem que ela amava, depois de morta.

Fim

* * *

**Acabeii!!! desculpem a demora, e obrigado a todos os reviews!! me deixem mais, para eu saber o q vcs acharam. E não deixem de ler os outros omitidos, e a nova história, 'O Primeiro Amor', sobre Bella e Edward.  
**

**bjinhus!!!**


End file.
